


sparks fly

by nonstandardx



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Beta We Die Like August, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blessing the bed you know, they just moved into a new apartment together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstandardx/pseuds/nonstandardx
Summary: They’re finally in their newly furnished apartment and it’s time for them to try out their new bed. Is that a thing for couples? Well, not like Itaru would know. This was his first relationship and he chose Tsumugi’s route. Aka the best one for his best (and only boy).Seems like now was the time for the special CG.  Tsumugi’s lying down on the bed, his hair slightly mussed and his shirt raised, exposing a stripe of soft skin. Itaru trails his fingers there and Tsumugi’s breath hitches.---Itaru and Tsumugi test out their bed at their newly moved in place. They do what any young couple in love would do.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 13





	sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> ye uhm this is my first smut and like excuse me ittsm needs smut i know this is a wholesome ship but HAHAHAHA im so sure they're doing things
> 
> u gotta make ur own food sometimes!!!
> 
> enjoy this mindless self-indulgence

They’re finally in their newly furnished apartment and it’s time for them to try out their new bed. Is that a thing for couples? Well, not like Itaru would know. This was his first relationship and he chose Tsumugi’s route. Aka the best one for his best (and only boy).

Seems like now was the time for the special CG. Tsumugi’s lying down on the bed, his hair slightly mussed and his shirt raised, exposing a stripe of soft skin. Itaru trails his fingers there and Tsumugi’s breath hitches.

 _How cute_.

Tsumugi’s always been sensitive to touch. It’s one of his favorite things. Itaru chuckles.

“Can I kiss you now?” He asks, his eyes looking into Tsumugi’s wide ones.

“I-itaru,” Tsumugi’s voice shakes. “You can go ahead.”

Itaru takes a breath and leans in closer to Tsumugi’s face. They’re so near, Itaru can see the flutter of Tsumugi’s eyelashes. There’s a flush painting his cheeks. Enamored, Itaru caresses the side of Tsumugi’s face, his touch having memorized each feature.

“Beautiful.” Itaru whispers.

It’s true, definitely. Tsumugi’s someone a lot of people would have a crush on and while his visuals weren’t flashy, they were the type to leave you wishing you could get to know him better. To date him and for him to take your hand in his.

Itaru moves his lips closer to Tsumugi’s letting the tension build, feeling the heat of Tsumugi’s hand in his. They love holding hands. He loves feeling Tsumugi stroke his palm, which was what was happening right now.

He tilts his head and places his lips on Tsumugi’s. God, Tsumugi’s lips were so incredibly soft.

Tsumugi opens his mouth and Itaru goes right in. Tsumugi tastes like the macarons they shared earlier. Sweet, just like him. Itaru moves his free hand underneath Tsumugi’s shirt and in response, Tsumugi arches his back.

Their hips brush, which causes Itaru to break their kiss for a gasp. He chuckles. That’s another thing he loves about Tsumugi.

How eager he is when they’re in bed.

“Mmm.” Tsumugi groans, and it sounds like something straight out of a BL. “Itaru...”

“I got you.” Itaru sighs. He moves lower and starts kissing Tsumugi’s neck. Sucks on the skin to leave a hickey. He wants to mark his dear Mugi for everyone to see.

Tsumugi moans Itaru’s name as the grip on the gamer’s hand tightens. _Adorable._

Itaru continues his trail downwards, letting his lips touch Tsumugi’s collarbone, chest, and abdomen. All the while, the hand roaming underneath Tsumugi’s shirt continued to massage circles on his skin.

“Babe, can I let go of your hand? I’ll need both of my hands for what’s next.” Itaru asks Tsumugi, his fingers stroking Tsumugi’s.

“Alright, my love.” Tsumugi’s voice is already so breathless and they’re still doing foreplay. It makes Itaru’s dick throb.

Their hands separate. Itaru lowkey feels the emptiness and the cool air but it doesn’t last long. Now, it’s really time to make Tsumugi feel good.

He unbuttons Tsumugi’s pants and lightly strokes his boyfriend’s clothed dick. Tsumugi’s trembling and he puts a hand over his mouth.

Tsumugi can be quite shy when he bottoms so it’s best to reassure him that it’s alright to let it out. Itaru loves hearing Tsumugi’s reactions. Makes him feel like he’s doing a good job even if he never did this with anyone else. Itaru pats Tsumugi’s thigh.

“I want to hear you.” He says.

Tsumugi slowly removes his hand to show his flushed face.

“Ah, it’s still so embarrassing though.“

Itaru smiles.

“Even though we’ve done this multiple times?”

Itaru strokes the outline of Tsumugi’s dick again, making Tsumugi squirm.

“Ah, Itaru! Alright!”

Itaru chuckles again and strips Tsumugi off his underwear, finally revealing what he’s been waiting for.

Tsumugi’s clearly hard and his dick is already leaking. Can’t believe he turned him on this much. He can almost hear the achievement pop up.

Itaru reaches to the side to get the lube. He coats his finger with it and starts the preparations.

He inserts a finger and presses around, getting a feel for where Tsumugi’s weak spot was. Tsumugi’s back arches again and he’s moaning once more. God, it’s such a hot image; seeing his angel get all worked up for him. He lets a finger on his other hand trace the outline of Tsumugi’s hip, feeling the dip and loving how Tsumugi’s already covered in a sheen of sweat.

Itaru continues to prod until he hears Tsumugi call out his name.

“Itaru! Right there!” One of Tsumugi’s hands grips the bedsheet and the other he uses to push back his fringe.

That forehead of his, seeing it during sex always makes Itaru even more aroused.

Seeing how Tsumugi seems more open, Itaru inserts another finger and continues to thrust into Tsumugi.

Hah, he’s so hard himself but he resists the urge to touch his dick, knowing how satisfying it would be to finally be inside his boyfriend.

“I think I’m ready.” Tsumugi says, his voice trembling.

“Alright, my angel.”

Itaru removes his fingers and his heart aches seeing Tsumugi’s hole clench at nothing. He’ll be sure to fill that as soon as he can.

Itaru reaches out to the side of their bed once more to get one of the condoms and he puts it on. Before he coats his dick with lube, he’s interrupted by Tsumugi calling his name.

“What is it?” Itaru asks.

“Let me do it for you.”

Tsumugi sits up, gets the lube and coats Itaru’s dick with it. Shit, having Tsumugi’s hands on his, no, you are NOT blowing your load right there, he says to himself.

“I want to take care of you too.” Tsumugi whispers and Itaru feels his heart melt. Truly, his gacha luck might have gone to his first relationship being with the sweetest man in the world.

“Mugi...” He can’t think of anything else to say to convey his thanks.

Tsumugi finishes his ministrations and the two of them line up against each other, Itaru on top of Tsumugi, a pair of hands clasping.

“I’ll enter you now.” Itaru whispers in Tsumugi’s ear.

Going into Tsumugi was always so hot, for lack of a better term. Even though Tsumugi tended to run cold, his body heats up quite easily. 

“So big...” Itaru hears Tsumugi choke out and he feels the grip on his hand tighten. Concerned for his boyfriend, he reaches down with his free hand to stroke Tsumugi’s dick. Gotta make him feel good.

Tsumugi’s ah’s start filling the air and it makes Itaru want to start pounding into him but no, control yourself. Let him adjust.

“Itaru, hngh.” Tsumugi groans. “You can move now.”

“GG.”

Itaru smirks. _Finally._

He starts thrusting, and Tsumugi’s shouts increase in volume. Hopefully, their neighbours wouldn’t be too bothered. Tsumugi was always so damn loud.

It’s surprising considering how Tsumugi isn’t the type to raise his voice. It just makes that gap even hotter.

Itaru bites down where Tsumugi’s neck meets his shoulder and Tsumugi lets out the loudest scream so far.

“You like that, huh?” Itaru teases, his voice becoming even more breathy due to exertion. “You want to be marked all over?”

“Itaru...”

“You’re mine, Mugi.”

“I’m yours.”

Itaru continues to pound into Tsumugi, his sweat dripping on his boyfriend’s back. Their breaths grew heavier, the slap of skin on skin echoing throughout the room. 

A thrust into a particular spot makes Tsumugi’s grip on Itaru’s hand tighter and Itaru feels Tsumugi’s dick throb in his hands.  
“Fuck.”

Itaru curses, his hand getting coated in Tsumugi’s precum. 

“C-close...” Tsumugi gasps, his hips bucking up into Itaru’s.

“I got you.”

Itaru reassures Tsumugi with a kiss, and he speeds up his movements, Tsumugi crying his name offering him encouragement

With one more stroke on his dick, Tsumugi’s orgasm hits him, his walls clenching making Itaru hit his peak as well.

Arms shaking, Itaru lowers himself beside Tsumugi and drops down on the bed. Both of them lie down, catching their breath.

Tsumugi post-orgasm was always such a gorgeous sight. His bangs are slicked back by sweat and his eyes are closed. His chest rises and falls, barely there whines leaving his mouth.

Itaru caresses Tsumugi’s forehead, smoothening out the wrinkle in between his eyebrows.

“Hey. “ Itaru says in a hushed tone, corners of his lips upturned into a smile. 

“Hi.” Tsumugi’s eyes flutter open. So cute. “You did well.”

Getting acknowledged by Tsumugi like this. Ah, now he can definitely say achievement unlocked this time. There’s the gold trophy.

Tsumugi’s had more experience than him but well, he’s learned from the best. And he loves pleasing his angel. 

Truly, Itaru might not have done much to deem himself deserving of a whole troupe leader but he’ll take what he can get. He’ll do whatever it takes to make Tsumugi happy. That smile on his face is definitely worth it.

“Thanks, angel.” Itaru places a kiss on Tsumugi’s forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Tsumugi replies, that smile from heaven lighting up his face.

Itaru’s not a sentimental person but only Tsumugi could make him one. So he wouldn’t mind saying “I love you” to him for the rest of his life.


End file.
